1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless remote control devices, and more particularly, to wireless remotely controlled switch controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for remotely activating a switch have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a design that wirelessly can allow the user to activate a variety of switches, keys and knobs with dexterity provided by a mechanical hand with fingers that also includes a means to quickly, easily and without marring adjacent surfaces can be applied to a wide variety of situations and uses.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,347 issued to Elliason. However, it differs from the present invention because Elliason provides for a device that is limited to use with a thin metal key with a tethered physical remote linkage. These design limitations do not allow use with a variety of different keys and also requires a cumbersome attachment method while requiring the controller to be a limited distance from the active end of the device.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.